Vehicle navigation systems have become highly sophisticated over the years. These systems are able to provide various types of route guidance to drivers utilizing various types of interfaces that allow drivers and/or passengers to provide destination point inputs. However, as these systems are advancing in terms of their utility, user interfaces are becoming more complex with more user interface inputs, menus, various graphical user interface screens and sub-screens. The complexity associated with the navigation system user interfaces tend to be confusing to users and can be especially complex for drivers who are trying to find various screens to input different types of destination points (e.g., addresses, points of interests, favorites, etc.) while driving the vehicle.
Another complexity associated with current navigation systems is that some drivers attempt to input destinations to the navigation system while the vehicle is being driven and is in motion. This issue causes a high amount of driver distraction that can contribute to unsafe driving habits and higher risk of accidents. For example, a driver can mistype the characters that form a street address destination and may have to subsequently retype the destination. Such mistyping and retyping can increase the probability of visual, manual, and cognitive distraction from driving that can compromise the safety of the occupants of the vehicle or other vehicles on the road. In order to avoid these distractions, in many cases, the driver has to stop the vehicle to input a destination point before proceeding on the guided route.